


Deeds.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren discovered a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeds.

 

Ren was on his way home from grocery shopping when he saw Mio alone. It was rare to see her by herself and worst, she’s being surrounded by two questionable men.

When Ren came to her side, the two punks stepped back. He inquired if something was the matter while Mio hid behind his leg. Mio’s actions made Ren realize that these two adults are not her friends at all. The streets of Midorijima aren’t entirely that safe even after the collapse of Oval Tower. Besides, Allmate Ren in his bag was growling and barking at the two adults viciously. Like he’s about ready to chomp an arm or feet. Seeing the puppy and how Ren protectively shield her, the two strangers laughed nervously and quickly back off. Leaving them alone. 

After that Mio acted like she’s fine but it didn’t leave Ren’s notice how she’s shivering. It must have been frightening for a child her age to be by herself and followed by dangerous looking men. The brunette helped send Mio to the Kuniyoshi household and he was relieved that the child is reunited with her mother. Turned out Mio got separated from her brothers and lost her way home. If Ren didn’t step in, who knew what would have happened to her from those predators. 

An hour later, Ren resume his journey home. He was given extra food and a huge watermelon for his good deeds. But one thing that stayed on his mind was Mio’s actions. To think awhile ago she’s the same child who’d pick him up and play with him like a doll. She seem so big then. But when he recalled how she hid behind his leg and grip his shirt with shivering hands, Ren realized how little and vulnerable she is now. So small that he could pick her up easily. 

A new feeling touched Ren’s chest. It’s not uncomfortable as it feels… quite amazing. That this child reached out to him, knowing that Aoba’s friend here can help protect her. She saw in him an adult she can trust with her safety. That he’s capable of rescuing her from the situation. 

Ren is pleasantly surprised to learn this new emotion of being relied on as a responsible adult like Koujaku or Aoba. He’s not that small puppy that can’t help much but run after Aoba’s shadow. Ren has arms and legs now. A human body he can use to fulfill more good deeds for Aoba, Tae and, to an extent, to the community of Midorijima. 

Smiling at this discovery, Ren can’t wait to share this new realization with Aoba. Maybe Aoba will be proud of his deed that he’d pat his head. After that, if Aoba gives his permission, Ren will inquire Koujaku what he can do as a Benishigure trainee. There’s so much he wants to learn and that made Ren excitedly increase his speed home.

—

——-

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Mio claimed Ren looks cool from the dorama cd I think we found Tae's new heir of Midorijima's queen hence her appearance in this short ficlet. And yeah, I like moments where Ren appreciate Sei's gift to him and Aoba ;w;


End file.
